Depthena: Origins
by nicholas.suntken.7
Summary: Step back into the past and see the origins of the land of Depthena. Watch as Demons and Gods both fall leaving Men, Elves, dwarves and Orcs to defend against a darkness the gods themselves couldn't stop.


Part 1

Long ago there was the sun and moon who waged a constant battle. One day the sun decided to turn the numbers in his favor. Hidden in his own brilliance the Sun created the Bassino, creatures of burning light, and sent them against the Moon. Their bright burning bodies stood out in the moonlight sky, so the Moon froze them all in place.

Next the Sun tried creatures of darknesss. sending them sculking through the shadows to attack the Moon, but the Moon see's through all shadows, so they were stoped.

By now the Moon had tired of the constant assaults, so she gathered the Bassino closest to het, and revived the strongest darkness, to send against the Sun. And so the war waged on.

Soon both powers came to regret the suggering thier children brought on each other. The Sun and Moon decided to both recall thier armies. The Bassino where obediant and resumed thier post in the sky. The dark ones whre another story. Stronger, more aggresive and violently cunning, the dark ones banded together to fight the gods and Bassino. The threat was so great that the gods agreed to their second cooperation in history, the creation of thdemon prision. Depthena.

Part 2

Depthena was not a perfect prison. The demons soon learned to dig thier way out through solid stone. The Moon and Sun came together again and made five children. Ital- Fair, Beutifull, and Lithe; Grovuk-Thck-limbed, powerfull and Cunning; August-Patient, Couriose and Kind; Giamant-Stout and stubborn, First to battle; and Satur-Wise and Mystic.

Together these five cast many waves of demons back into the abyss. The demons where too numerouse though, and even gods can't be everyhere. Satur was the one to create the humans. Weak creature that had something that even the gods lack, the ability to grow. Soon several human distingushed themselves in battle against the demon hordes and gained the favor of the other gods.

Part 3

Among these humans was Roshan, A holy warrior dedicated to Giamant. At the battle of MorningLight Forest (The forest is on the East side of a Mountain) He wielded the sword Tamar against the GrandDemon Marhoon. Tamar was a blade forged by Giamant himself as a gift for Roshan, and was so sharp that no deamon could survive more than 2 slashs. When Roshan and Marhoon met in battle they both went for the kill. Marhoon reached a hand into Roshan's chest, and Tamar sunk through the beasts stomach. Marhoon wasn't defeated yet. With his hand on Roshan's heart he was still connected to life. So Roshan drew Tamar out and cut the hand off at the wrist. Marhoon fell back into the pit, but his taint lived on.

The blood that had coated Tamar seeped into the metal and awakened the blade. The demons claw that still gripped Roshan's heart began to change him as well. First was the voices. Sitting alone in a quite room he would hear them wispering. Then came the fires, starting every so often around him for no reason at all. He would wake up in strange places. Never more than a mile from where he slept but disturbing none the less. Roshan prayed to Giamant for a cure to the demonic poison but even Giamants own spells could not cure Roshan.

Part 4

It was Satur who answered the riddle of the Demon's Curse. No healing spell could work because Roshan was not sick. The wisperings where the desires of other men, that Roshan could now hear. The sleepwalking was a demons ability to flit from shadow to shadow manifesting in his sleep. Satur knew that with time even the firestarting could be controlled, because Roshan wasn't sick. He had been given Magic.

From then on Roshan dedicated his life to learning his newfound abilities. As he was the first human to ever use magic his studies went slow at first, but with Satur herself assisting and guiding him it wasn't long before Roshan's magic rivaled a demons. Unknown to either of them was that as Roshan's magic grew stronger so did Marhoon's.

Roshan lived for many years, had eleven wives and fathered 26 children before being killed by Marhoon during another assault 438 years later. Any human who claimes magic skill must be decended from Roshan.

Part 5


End file.
